But You Can't Take the Family Out of the Man
by Sgamer82
Summary: Written for Poirot Café's Writing Promt Exchange #8: "The world ended on a Tuesday" - before Vodka joined the BO, he was a family man. (ONE-SHOT)


_**Detective Conan**  
_ _...But You Can't Take the Family Out of the Man  
_ by  
sgamer82

It had been a trap. A double cross. It had been from the start and now, because I had been too slow to realize it, nearly all of them were dead. The ones who weren't, like me, were sitting in a hospital surrounded by cops who wanted to know why they'd found us around a pile of corpses in an old warehouse Tuesday night.

I hadn't talked. In fact, I literally hadn't spoken a word. Not when they asked questions, not even to confirm my own name.

Looking back, maybe that's why he visited _me_.

How he'd gotten in I had no idea. He stood there in the same black overcoat he'd worn the other times I'd seen him with my boss, so he obviously hadn't disguised himself as an orderly or something. Of course, a face like that and more likely he'd be mistaken for an Angel of Death than an Angel in White.

I kept my eyes on him as he walked around my bed. Thoughts about how he got in when cops were supposed to be guarding my door became unimportant as he picked up a spare pillow and pondered it. It hit me them that if he had come to silence me there'd be damn all I could do about it.

"You're the only one who hasn't talked," the long haired man said.

Rather than prove him wrong, I continued to say nothing. He seemed to find this amusing.

" _Can_ you speak?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just haven't."

"Why not?" he asked, putting down the pillow in favor of my medical chart.

"Dead or alive, the _oyabun_ is still the _oyabun_."

"The rest of your family was not nearly so loyal."

I could feel my mouth curl up as a resisted the urge to spit.

"They were in on it!" I growled. "Soon as we were all lined up just right, when that bastard Ryukawa and his men were bringing out guns, they pulled their own pieces and turned 'em on us! Their own family!"

My heart monitor's pace picked up until I could calm myself.

"You're taking that rather personally," the man said.

I managed a grin.

"Main reason I'm the one lying here enjoying the painkillers and they're not, I suppose."

"A point," the man said. He frowned. "This was supposed to be a peaceful meeting."

"You're telling _me_?" I asked.

"Your _oyabun_ was supposed to unite as many families as he could under one banner," the man explained. "From there my people would manage an arrangement that would've been lucrative for all of us, then those short sighted..."

The man cut himself off, before his own anger bubbled to the surface further.

"I'm aware," I growled. "I'd do just about anything to see Ryukawa's head on a spit."

This actually seemed to cheer the other man up. He took a seat and seemed to actually smile.

"How fortuitous. If that's your price then all will be dealt with tomorrow."

"My price?"

"My superiors want to see _some_ good come out of this debacle. They decided if anyone in the family still alive was trustworthy they could have a place with us."

"And if they weren't trustworthy?"

The man smiled. The only word I could think of to describe it was predatory. It certainly made his answer clear.

"So you're recruiting me?"

"Yes." The man sat down. "Be aware, we aren't like your 'family.' You work for us, you do your job, you benefit. You fail your job..."

That predatory smile returned.

"Beyond that, don't expect much in the way of personal loyalty among comrades."

"I think I'm done trusting people, anyway," I said.

"Indeed, better to trust no one." The man grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. The higher ups have been on me to get a new partner since the last one... failed. Someone who can survive a gunfight while surrounded on both sides and knows when to keep quiet seems a good choice."

"If it will be you and me, then I guess introductions are on order."

"No," the man frowned at me. "No names. I go by Gin and you will take the name of my... ex."

I pondered this for a few moments. More for the show of it. I'd already decided.

"Not like I've got any better prospects, anyway," I said out loud. I looked at Gin. "You serious about dealing with Ryukawa?"

"My group wants a few words with him ourselves, so I promise you he will have an unpleasant time."

"Then, in that case, I am in your care, _aniki_."

Gin glared at me, but I managed a smile back.

"You can take the man out of the Family..."

"Hmph," Gin got up and made for the door.

"Hey, _aniki_."

Gin stopped and turned to face me.

"I assume my current arrest won't be a hindrance?"

Gin nodded.

"Then one last question. If you're Jin, what's that make me? Katagiri? Kentarou?"

"Vodka." Gin left the room without another word.

I watched the door and pondered my new name.

Vodka...

Suppose it's better than Tonic.

* * *

I'm perfectly aware that this was not the kind of "family man" that the original prompter had in mind. But once the idea hit I couldn't pass it up.


End file.
